Kar Vastor
Kar Vastor, also known as Benjamin Juma, was a human male black market arms dealer, diamond trafficker and smuggler who founded the Akk Syndicate. He utilized a vast fortune from diamonds, and his network of terrorists and mercenaries carried out a series of attacks, murders, and kidnappings against fellow crime syndicates. At one time his subordinates were Xander Cookie and Serena Natalie. Biography Early life Born a Korun, Kar Vastor's early life seemed ordinary, though he was more in touch with Pelekotan (The Force in the Korun language, the literal translation was "jungle mind") than most. It was the Summertime War which forever changed Kar's destiny, as well as the destiny of Haruun Kal. At the age of fourteen, Kar Vastor saw his whole family massacred by jups, also known as jungle prospectors. How Kar Vastor escaped was a mystery. The stories among the Korunnai were contradictory, and Kar himself would not discuss it. Apparently one sister had survived, however, and went on to have at least ten children herself as he helped financially support them. Vastor was abandoned in the jungle without weapons, grassers, akk dogs, people, or food and supplies of any kind. For most beings, it was a death sentence. However, Kar survived on his own for more than a standard year. In the jungle, he learned all his impressive Force powers, but started having trouble forming normal speech like most other sentient beings. Mace Windu later suspected that it was the price Kar paid for his survival: he traded Pelekotan power for his humanity. In the jungle, Kar likely discovered the Jedi starship that carried the Korun ancestors to Haruun Kal and used the starship armor to build his weapon of choice: vibroshields. A weapon of Kar's own design, they were shield-shaped vibro-axes. The sonic generators that powered the shields were fully sealed, and therefore were resistant to the metal-eating molds and fungi of the jungle. Also, because the starship armor was a superconductor; that is, it remained the same temperature throughout; not even a lightsaber blade could cut through the shields. ''Lor pelek'' in the Summertime War Kar Vastor grew to become a lor pelek; a jungle master shaman, witch doctor, wizard, and demon. In Korun legend, the lor pelek was a person of great power, and great peril. Kar Vastor lived up to his title—he was as unpredictable as the jungle, bringing life or death, a gift or a wound. In some Korun stories, a lor pelek was not a being at all, but was rather Pelekotan incarnate: the avatar of the "jungle mind." Kar Vastor, although still Human, became the avatar of the jungle's darkness. During the Summertime War, Kar Vastor formed a clan he named the Akk Guard. Kar and the Guards were masters of both unarmed and melee combat, as well as the use of the Force. Without proper training, their usage of the Force was without grace; they relied on natural instincts, their Force powers aggressive and wild. Kar was a member of Ghôsh Windu. The Summertime War had slowly killed almost the whole clan. He believed himself to be one of its last surviving member and was surprised to find his dỏshalo (clan brother), Mace Windu, visiting him one day. Windu shared with him tales of the Jedi he had heard from his grandmama. In response, Vastor and the Akk Guards started to mirror Jedi Knights. When Kar accepted a man as his Akk Guard, the man would build his own shields, in much the same manner as Jedi built their own lightsabers. Beginning with this ritual, the Akk Guards became a dark simulacrum of the Jedi. They relied on instinct while the Jedi relied on training; they used anger and aggression as sources of power, while the Jedi based their power upon serenity and defense; they used their shields as swords, while the Jedi used their swords as shields. Kar and the Akk Guards used their vibroshields to deflect blaster bolts and projectiles in the same manner as the Jedi. This skill may have also been the result of tales of Jedi training told by Mace Windu. Vastor's experience in the jungle determined his view on Tan Pel'trokal: Jungle Justice, a penalty devised by Korun culture, to punish crimes deserving death. Vastor sent all his captives in the Summertime War into the jungle without weapons, clothing, or other supplies. Because no captive could survive the jungle to tell the tale, the Balawai believed the Korun always killed their captives, further darkening the war. Personality and traits Vastor was an immensely tall, extremely muscular bald man. He had dark skin and needle-sharp teeth; Nick Rostu estimated that Vastor massed twenty kilograms more than Darth Vader. Appearances *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Twilight'' }} Notes and references Category:Dark Jedi Category:Korunnai Category:Males Category:Smugglers Category:Humans Category:Drug dealers Category:Terrorists‎ Category:Mercenaries Category:Thieves Category:Upland Liberation Front members Category:Crime Lords Category:Inhabitants of Haruun Kal